


Winged Monkeys

by EmuSam



Series: If they teamed up, they could take over the world [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other people want to try their hands at taking over the world, including villains and Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Monkeys

 

Prince Baran of Madripoor noticed the prevailing trend and made a play. He came close to conquering Sin-Cong before a general assemblage of Avengers pointed out that they did not look favorably upon world-conquerors other than themselves (assuming Pepper counted as an Avenger, which was the subject of much debate). 

Pepper Potts compressed her lips in annoyance, then decided there was no need to be ladylike. “Yeah, right,” she told Prince Baran.

“Your job, Pep,” declared Tony. “You’re in charge of everything. It’s your job to take care of this. I did put you in charge of everything, right?”

“I warned you,” said the Black Widow to Prince Baran, and stopped keeping quite so close an eye on Clint.

~

“Thor, buddy,” said Clint, “If everyone else can do it, why can’t we? I mean, they make it all look so easy.”

“Certainly, Eye of Hawk,” said Thor agreeably. “What are we doing?”

“Well, first, I need a sidekick. Pepper has Jarvis, Nat has me, Darcy has Jane, and I have you. So that’s taken care of. Let’s go.”

Thor nodded amicably, trying not to smile too broadly lest it become laughter and his friend take offense.

“So if we play to our strengths, that’s our weapons. You’re hammer guy and I’m bow guy. Let’s go take on the world’s armies.”

Several days later, Clint desultorily pondered their lack of progress.

“Without your truly honorable insistence upon no casualties, there might have been more opportunity for valor,” said Thor. “Still, I am sure our foes deeply regret agreeing to meet us in fair contest to eat the most delicious chili. The oppressive Prince Baran must surely now feel his error in sitting opposite me at board!” Thor discreetly wiped his mouth with a napkin. “And the hornet nests were truly inspired; a feat worthy of many an epic!”

Clint would not be cheered. “If it weren’t for each other, we’d have taken over the world by now.”

“Perhaps if we were to consult the fair Widow or the inimitable Pepper Potts, they might recommend an effective course of battle,” suggested Thor.

“Ooooh, no, no way am I letting Nat know what I’m up to.”

Natasha, who was listening in several floors down, shrugged deprecatingly at Pepper.

“But you know who else has to be smarting?” asked Clint. “Let’s go off to see the Fury.”


End file.
